


Inaugural Bingo

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: “Josh, I’m not having sex with you in some dirty closet just so you can cross it off your weird and, frankly, gross Inaugural Bingo you have going with Sam.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Inaugural Bingo

“Absolutely not.”

“Donna! That’s it? Just a _hard ‘no’_ from the gate?” Josh smirks. “Pun intended.”

Donna just rolls her eyes. “Josh, I’m not having sex with you in some dirty closet just so you can cross it off your weird and, frankly, _gross_ Inaugural Bingo you have going with Sam.” 

“But, I just saw and met with the elusive Venezuelan Ambassador. I’m only two squares away from winning now!” 

Donna just huffs and it makes her hair take flight for a second, landing haphazardly on her cheek. He reaches out automatically and tucks it back behind her ear where it belongs. “And, you know,” he says, his voice softening when he sees she's still glaring at him. “You’re wearing this _incredible_ dress and I feel like it’s important we give it the full attention it deserves.” He reaches down and lightly runs his finger tips up the high slit at her thigh.

“You are Chief of Staff,” she whisper-yells sternly, pushing his hand away. She looks around, making sure no one is close enough to hear their conversation. “ _I_ am Chief of Staff! I refuse to take part in your depravity.” 

She'd be more convincing to him if he couldn't see the blush working its way up her chest, her breathing slightly heavier than it was a minute ago.

“Exactly," Josh agrees. "We are Chiefs of Staff. It’s romantic symmetry! I mean, when has this ever happened before in White House history?" Josh slides his hand back up her leg and settles on her hip, thumb working back and forth against the silky material of her dress. "It would be bad luck for us _not_ to christen the new administration,” he murmurs, leaning in to whisper in her ear and he feels her hand creep under his tux jacket. She tugs playfully on his shirt and he thinks she might be warming up to the idea. Or at least warming back up to him. “Besides, the President’s already crossed it off of his card.”

Donna gasps, scandalized again, and covers her ears. “I don’t wanna hear that!”

Josh just laughs and wraps her up in his arms, hugging her to him tightly and drops little kisses where her neck and shoulder meet. He runs his hands up and down the smooth expanse of her back and sways them a little in time with the band playing behind them. 

When he and Sam had made their Bingo cards, he’d put the 'Sex in a Closet' square on there as a joke. He hadn’t even brought it up to Donna at first, in fear of being socked in the arm for acting like a horny teenager, but as the night has dragged on and champagne somehow kept getting placed in his hand making his heart and head wonderfully fuzzy and full of affection for the woman next to him, he’s found it to be maybe his best idea ever. 

“Donnatella,” he whispers after a minute of dancing, Donna leaning into him fully now. He feels her fingers sneak into the waistband of his slacks and he grins. They're already at the eighth ball of the night and she's well past tipsy now, her body buzzing for this stupid man she loves so much.

It also doesn’t help that her resolve's been crumbling since the fourth ball. She can’t be held accountable for her actions when he’s wearing a tux and looking at her the way he has been all night. Not to mention she had bought him some new cologne for Christmas and it's been like her own personal aphrodisiac all night. Her mouth instantly watering anytime he was close. A warmth had been slowly forming deep in her belly for hours and if he hadn't mentioned the ‘Sex in a Closet’ square, she was about 2 seconds away from dragging him into one anyway.

She’s a little obsessed with her boyfriend. Sue her.

Donna inhales deeply again, getting a good lung full of his scent, and the last of her willpower finally tumbles away with his use of her full name. She's always been a sucker for it. 

“I hate you,” she says simply, stepping back and grabbing his hand, she hauls a smug looking Josh off the dance floor. 

* * *

“How’d you do?” Sam asks, walking into Josh’s office the next morning. He slides his Bingo card across Josh’s desk and Josh does the same for Sam.

Both their eyes immediately fall to the X’d out ‘Sex in a Closet’ square on each other’s cards then, Josh’s branded with a lipstick stained kiss.

“Nice.” Sam grins.

“Best idea ever,” Josh says, fist-bumping Sam.

Neither of them got a Bingo.


End file.
